thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pit
Dark Pit, (黒いピット''Kuroi Pitto'', or Black Pit ブラックピット''Burakku Pitto'') nicknamed "Pittoo" by Palutena which is the most common name that she, Pit and other characters call him, also called "Ptooey" by Pit and Hades on a couple of occasions, is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal with an antihero-like personality. He debuts in Chapter 5 and is first encountered for battle in Chapter 6. Dark Pit is sometimes called "Fallen Angel Pit" or "Kuro Pit" by fans and nicknamed "Pittoo" (in American and some European versions), "Tip" (in other European versions) or "Blapi (BuraPi)" (in the Japanese version) by Palutena. No matter which version it is, he hates the nickname. His Power of Flight comes from Pandora's powers, which he stole. Characteristics Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to that of Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing, hair, low voice, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Brawl, with some minor changes, such as red eyes, and some gold decor and laurel crown. Personality As Dark Pit is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, Dark Pit represents the repressed feelings that Pit keeps to himself. Dark Pit is significantly more serious than his jovial counterpart, often having a more dry sense of humor. Dark Pit is more arrogant and cocky, claiming to be the orignal Pit. Dark Pit is also more agressive and pragmatic than Pit, often striking opponents when their guard is down. Dark Pit proves to be sharper than Pit, possessing more common sense. This is shown when he deduces that it would take more than one soul to create an Underworld monster Dark Pit's most notable trait is his independent streak. As the Mirror of Truth was destroyed before the process could be complete, Dark Pit becomes a neutral character, refusing to side with any of the gods. This is shown when he defies Pandora, and flat out refuses Medusa's offer for an alliance. In Ch 22, he even openly calls out the gods for their selfishness, claiming that they are no better than humans as their wars throw the world off balance. During the Chaos Kin arc, Dark Pit's personality begins to progressively change. Once he realizes that if Pit dies, he would die as well, He becomes Pit's closest ally, fighting side by side to aid him in rescuing Palutena's soul. And when Pit sacrifices himself to save Dark Pit, he is determined to save Pit at all costs, even at the cost of losing his ability to fly. Abilities Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit, almost an exact copy. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit thrice, twice during land battle, and once as boss battle. In the two randomly occuring duels, he uses an arsenal of different weapons, depending on where he is. The list below accounts for them: #First Blade: During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a first blade. #EZ Cannon: Dark Pit uses this when at the temple on the hill. He will constantly barrage Pit with its shots. #Violet Palm: At the cliffside where the cherubot is, Dark Pit uses this weapon. #Ogre Club: When underground, this is his weapon of choice. Use the pillars to avoid his powerful shots. #Dark Pit Staff: Dark Pit uses his trademark staff to snipe at Pit from atop the mountain. #Silver Bow: During his boss battle and in the Lunar sactum. His most used weapon. During the boss batle, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will use charged dash shots, gets up close and unleashes continous fire. However, Dark Pit has the added advantage of unexhaustable flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occassion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. First is the standard bow special move, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs the entire platform and can cause huge damage. Second is a charge attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. When you play as Dark Pit in Scorched Feathers, he can use any weapon you provide him with. Also he shows the ability to use powers just as Pit can. While Pit will often shout Palutena (or Viridi, in Chapters 19-21)'s name when using these, Dark Pit will say phrases such as "Come on!" or "Take this!". Where he gets his power from is never revealed. Dark Pit's indefinite power of flight also comes apparant, as the player flies for most of the level, only landing for the boss battle with Pandora. Trivia *Dark Pit continues the tradition of Nintendo doppelgängers, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Dark Samus, Dark Meta Knight, Shadow Kirby, Shadow Lugia, Blood Falcon and Dark Bowser, but like Shadow Kirby and Shadow Link (Manga), Dark Pit isn't evil. *Like Shadow The Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedghog series, both Dark Pit and Shadow portray antagonistic roles at first towards the protagonists (Pit and Sonic), but later become slight friends/allies. Even so, like a antihero, Dark Pit and Shadow are neutral, not technically favoring the good or bad sides. *Dark Pit's nickname in Japanese is "Blapi" (ブラピ''Burapi), it comes from "''Bura"kku "Pi"tto. *Pit and Dark Pit's relationship can be viewed as similar to the first relation between Sonic and Shadow, calling each other the "faker" before ultimately joining forces towards the final battle. *After Pit defeated Hades, the two are seen flying off into the sunset together, with Dark Pit seperating and flying off. *His weapon of choice seems to be the Silver Bow, as he is seen using it the most. *Some weapon Idols will show Dark Pit using them, like the Leo Cannon or Samurai Blade. Ironicly the idol of his weapon of choice, the Silver Bow dosn't feature him wielding it. *Dark Pit is one of two characters in Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Magnus. *Dark Pit is the only character that fights as an ally twice. *Dark Pit is also the only character that is playable for the whole chapter as Magnus isn't playable after the Boss Battle. *When Dark Pit battles Pandora alongside Pit, he is seen wielding whatever weapon the player had equipped to Pit during the chapter. His attacks will damage you and could finish you. You can do the same thing however. This also applies when he helps Pit in chapter 21. *Dark Pit is also the only character fought as a mini boss (Chapter 13) and a boss (Chapter 6). *Dark Pit is fought the most out of all the bosses in the game, because of the fact you fight him the whole Chapter 6. *Dark Pit and Pit share the same voice actor. *Like Pit, Dark Pit can use a variety of weapons, but prefers to use a bow, (Silver Bow). *Dark Pit's theme seems to have a rhythm based upon Spanish guitars. *Even though Dark Pit is a "mirror image" of Pit, as created by the Mirror of Truth, his design is a parallel of Pit's and isn't reflected or flipped like a true mirror image. Category:Character Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Angel Category:Immortality Category:Legendary creature Category:Teenagers Category:Greek characters Category:Members of Dimitri's Assemble Category:Honorary Members of The League Of Villains